Sweet Angel Wings
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Link/Pit pairing, requested by Midnight Crystal Sage! Two hearts are brought together during the Star Festival, and seal their love in the midst of the night. Contains a boy/boy lemon!


Welcome to 'Sweet Angel Wings'! As promised, I'm going to deliver this special adventure. It features the Link/Pit pairing, so this one goes out to Midnight Crystal Sage! To my dear friend, and to _everyone _that enjoys this pairing, please sit back and enjoy!

To tell you the truth, I'm contemplating the execution of my effort towards future oneshots. Since my heart has been stolen by another fullblown project, and I enjoy writing boy/boy one shots so much, I think that might be a good idea. XD

* * *

**If you're not comfortable with boy/boy pairings, please take your leave.**

**If you're a huge fan of fluff, I also advise you to take your leave. Thanks for stopping in, though. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Super Smash Bros. Brawl.**

* * *

Stars rained down from the heavens, twinkling with unlimited elation. The ether itself was a dark shade of blue, rich with life and radiant with happiness. The entire world was singing with joy, celebrating an event that had just taken place. A child would have likened the environment to a fairy tale environment, for the night was certainly filled with the warmest of elements. Calm, clear and magical, it was definitely a night to remember.

Two Smashers had just joined their hands in eternal matrimony, ablaze with the bliss of undying fidelity. Having fallen in love several weeks ago, the two of them finally realized that they couldn't live without one another-or else they'd fall apart. Once the two of them met during a Brawl tournament, there was no turning back-and they happily embraced their newfound journey. Both of them were gentle spirits, born within innocent environments and raised with tender hearts. It was a 'match made in Heaven', as Ness playfully put it (in reference to Pittrius' angel status). Those words couldn't have been any stronger, with or without the reference from Lucas' best friend.

Upon Pit's announcement of his engagement to Link, the Mushroom Kingdom broke out in delight. It was as if Princess Peach herself had announced an engagement. All of the kingdom's denizens, _and _visitors, were animated with fervor. The other Smashers were equally happy, supporting the engaged couple with all of their hearts. Samus arranged a party to celebrate the engagement, which started off as a casual get-together but exploded into a gala of the stars. Peach's castle was filled with well-wishers, all coming from different origins. And to top everything else off, Palutena blessed the newborn step in life-with the rest of her fellow angels. As the heavens lit up with golden joy, all witnesses vowed to never forget that miraculous event. Pit was enormously happy at the participation of his angel companions, and couldn't stop crying for the remainder of the night.

The wedding, just like the engagement party, was an indescribably beautiful event. Held during the Star Festival, right outside of Peach's castle, it couldn't have been a happier event. Pit wasn't the only one that couldn't keep himself from incessant tears, and the princess herself was delighted to host their ceremony. The entire kingdom was a witness to the event, whether it was through visible contact or electronic mediums. Pokemon trainers, who had entered the kingdom to support Satoshi, watched the event via cell phone-informed of the celebration by Satoshi himself. Others crowded into bars, restaurants and hotel lobbies. Houses were flooded with passionate well-wishers, all of them waiting for the vows with bated breath. They knew the vows were going to be difficult to listen to, especially since Pit couldn't ever dry his eyes. Not a lick of sadness streamed throughout the kingdom, though, punched out of existence by the complete reign of joy.

As many feared, the vows were painful to listen to. Not in a bad sense, but in an immensely emotional sense. When it came time for Pit to deliver his devotion, he broke down after two words. Link, dressed in a divine white tunic, swept his angel into his arms. From that point on, the two of them sobbed for five consecutive minutes. That, in turn, caused a colossal outbreak of tears in the audience-and with the princess. It took the angel a few minutes to regain the capability of speech, which had been broken by sobs and hiccups, but he managed to recapture some strength-and used it to stutter out the remainder of his loyalty.

"_I w-w-will always…always t-t-treasure the love that we share, no matter what. I w-w-will always cherish every smile, every tear and every memory you give me. I will w-w-w-walk into this newfound life with a happy heart, knowing th-th-that I've…I've f-f-found my other half. Knowing th-th-that I've found the one I'm destined to love…now and forever, forever and a day."_

The rest of the ceremony pretty much centered on sobs, wild applause, and stardust showers from Lumas stars. Princess Peach was able to announce the newborn couple after ten minutes, but it was difficult to even accomplish _that _task. Link and Pit drew each other into a kiss that seemed to bear no end, and their ceremony ended with a glowing _bang _(of fireworks).

And so, Link Angellicus Sophittius was born into a new world of love.

A sobbing Pit was swept into the arms of his husband, then escorted into their honeymoon suite (located inside of Knuckles' Suites). Sonic's lifetime friend had taken great pains to prepare the greatest of honeymoon suites, and he didn't disappoint. Filled with white roses, golden ribbons and other elegant décor, it certainly smacked the daylights out of rooms pictured in magazines. The only thing on Link's mind, though, was his sobbing soulmate. Highly uncomfortable with the angel's tears, he gently placed him onto their bed. Outside of their window, the world was still radiant with fireworks.

But after the passage of twenty minutes, the world fell into serene silence. Those that participated in the celebration were winding down, returning to their respective homes. All Smashers had returned to their guest rooms within Peach's castle, leaving the newlyweds with only Knuckles and his staff. The two of them were happy to be alone with one another, though, melting into each other's arms. And once Link succeeded in calming down his mate, the angel put forth several sniffs.

"Th-th-thank you."

The gentle Hyrulean smiled, gently running a hand through the angel's hair. "You're welcome," he said warmly, glowing with limitless light. "It was my honor. Besides, wiping away your tears is in my job description."

Pit smiled through throbbing red cheeks. Link was a quiet soul, but was always available for a joke whenever a soul needed to be lifted. He opened his mouth to speak, wanting to thank the other for his support, but was gently silenced by a kiss. Not a single word came between them for three minutes, then Pit broke away as the picture of embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice frail and hoarse.

"I'm so sorry. I c-c-can't st-st-stop crying. Kinda dumb too, because my eyes are all red and my face is puffy-"

A second later, the angel found himself with his back against the bed-and his lips against the other's lips. Moans rose from his quaking chest, each one laden with the brightness of his heart. Once Link broke away from him, face glowing, the angel made an attempt to speak. The Hyrulean silenced his words once again, earning deeper moans as a result. "Your face is _beautiful," _the elvish male cooed, blowing gently onto the angel's forehead. The red fire upon Pit's face deepened, and giggles emerged from his lips. Link constantly blew onto his forehead, ruffling the hairs that sat upon it. A simple yet beloved gesture of affection.

"It's incredibly beautiful. I could spend the rest of eternity looking at it."

Shyness exploded on the winged captain's face, accompanying immeasurable love. "You're nice," he purred, stroking the other's face. Link, as a result, snuggled his body on top of his. "You're too nice to me, and I wuv you. Thank you for marrying me," the angel continued, closing his eyes as the other nestled against him.

Link gave a gentle kiss to Pit's forehead. "I wouldn't have my life any other way," he assured the other, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "I wouldn't have chosen a different gem to spend my life with. You're beautiful, puffy or not, and I love you. I'll _always _love you…even as our time in this coil ends."

Tearfully, Pit combined a smile with a strained frown. "You're too nice to me…" he whimpered, sniffing. "Stop it. You're going to make me cry."

The Hero of Time kissed the bridge of the other's nose, hands gripping the angel's backside. "You're the light of my life, angel wings, and I'm going to kiss every waking moment with you," he said, nuzzling his head against the other's.

"Noo. Stop it. I'm going to start crying again…"

Enthralled by the angel's mere existence, Link brought the other to searing kiss. Soft moans sifted out of the angel's throat, and his body purred happily at the legendary hero's contact. The kiss wasn't broken until three minutes passed, but then new kisses began. Breathing in the manner of a thirsty canine, the Hyrulean began to bathe his husband in a shower of love. "I love you," he whispered amidst kisses, beaming with affection. Pit, all the while, blushed through a sheet of giggles. He sank into his new husband's arms, melting at every caress. Joy surged through him as Link continued to fondle him, rushing through his bloodstream as a miraculous elixir.

Dizziness suddenly rushed into the angel's head, but it was born from a well of happiness. Still blushing, he sank deeper into the other's grip. Kisses rained upon his silken skin, each one filling his soul with invigorating bliss. He trembled as the other's hands gripped certain areas of his body, feeling as if he'd explode if Link continued to love him. Puffy, hot eyes were no longer a concern.

Minutes passed. The two of them sank into another deep, intense kiss-with both of their tongues clashing against one another. Sure signals of elation rose from their chests as tongues cradled one another, enjoying every moment. "I'm glad I married you," the Hero of Time whispered, his husky voice sending shivers through Pit's spine. "I'm glad you're mine. I'm glad you love me."

"I'm glad you love me too..." a purring Pit replied, cupping his face in the other's hands. "And we're going to be happy together. I'll...I'll do my _very _best to keep you happy. I'll do my best...to be the best husband I can be. I'll try _really _hard, I promise."

Link put forth a playful sigh, rolled his eyes, then nibbled the angel's left ear. "You don't have to _'try'," _he said after a few nibbles, pretending to be sharp with the other. "Just be the one I fell in love with. That's all I ask."

"Link..."

"What is it?"

Pit peered into the other's face pleadingly, lovingly, happily. "Please...please don't be too rough with me," he whimpered, shivering. "Please...be gentle."

Lust gripped the Hyrulean's happy heart, creating a blissful sigh that rose from his throat. "Oh, don't worry," he said gently, then kissed the other's nose.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I love you."

And then, with those words, Pit closed his eyes. He sank further into the world known as ecstasy, every inch of his body melting into nothingness. He became lighter than the clouds themselves, flying even without his wings. Through those closed eyes, he felt the tender entrance of his lover. His best friend. His confidant. His _soul mate._

"L-L-Link...oh Link...Link...aaaahhh..."

"We'll f-f-fly together. We'll _be _together. You and me, Pit. You and me."

"Link...my...my...lo-aaahhh..._aaahhh!"_

And, from that point on, Pit knew only the skies.

* * *

**Notes: The Star Festival is featured in 'Super Mario Galaxy'.**

**Knuckles' Suites was inspired by 'Embassy Suites', an expensive and beautiful place to live in during a vacation. XD**

**Stay tuned for a Snake/Marth oneshot, which is in progress even as we speak! Inspired by a rather dark anime, and Snake's equally dark past, it'll be pretty intense. So look out for the 'M' rating. And then keep your eyes out for a Pit/Sonic oneshot, requested by another dear friend!**

**Thanks for stopping in!**


End file.
